


Homecoming

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slow dancing in the kitchen @ 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve comes homes from a mission to you, his pregnant wife, making macaroni and cheese at three in the morning.





	Homecoming

You stir the pot of macaroni on the stove in front of you, your right hand holding a wooden spoon while your left rests on your growing stomach. Frank Sinatra’s voice fills the room, and the clock on the stove reads 2:49 AM. You yawn softly, feeling the baby kick at your hand. You pour in the cheese, stirring it into the pasta and water, your craving for it only becoming stronger when you smell it.

Steve’s due home early tomorrow morning—or, you suppose, this morning—at around 7:00, but you’ll be fast asleep by then, you’re sure. He’s been gone for a little over three weeks, prohibited from contacting you the entire time. He doesn’t know that you’re pregnant with a baby girl, and he’s missed the beginning of the most needy time or your pregnancy. You smile to yourself as you think about how helpful he’s going to be in just a few short hours. He’s always doting on you, and you can only imagine what he’ll be like when you actually do need help putting on your shoes.

You’re so caught up in your own thoughts that you don’t even hear the door open and close, and you completely miss your husband’s footsteps. You feel arms wrap around you from behind and hold your stomach, as well as lips attach to your neck and a firm chest press up against your back.

“You’re back.” You smile, turning your head back as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours gently.

“Uh-huh.” He rests his chin on your shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” You tell him, moving the spoon to your left hand and putting your right on the side of his face, your fingertips in his hair as you kiss his cheek before looking back to your macaroni and cheese.

“So…” He starts excitedly. “Boy or girl?”

“Girl.” You answer before you feel smiling lips press another kiss to your neck and strong arms hug you tightly.

“I love you so much.” He reminds you.

“I love you too.” You reply simply.

“So, tell me, why are you standing in the kitchen, listening to Frank Sinatra, in my t-shirt and my t-shirt only, and making mac n’ cheese at three in the morning?” Steve asks, letting go of you and kicking off his shoes, sitting on the counter next to the stove and looking to you.

“I’m hungry for mac n’ cheese, your shirts are more comfortable than mine, and I can’t sleep because your daughter won’t stop kicking me.” You answer, turning off the stove and putting macaroni into a bowl, grabbing a fork from the utensil drawer.

He nods, letting you know that he understands. “That doesn’t explain the music, though. I thought you didn’t like this kinda stuff.”

“It reminds me of you.” You explain quietly.

He smiles brightly and blushes a little bit, hopping off of the counter and stepping over to you. “Put down the bowl, sweetheart.”

“But I’m h—“

“C’mon, baby.” He puts his hands on your waist and looks down at you with his innicent baby blues, and you can’t resist. You scoop some macaroni into your mouth and clasp your hands together behind his neck after you set the bowl down on the table.

__ Fly me to the moon   
Let me play among the stars   
Let me see what spring is like   
On a-Jupiter and Mars

_ In other words: hold my hand   
In other words: baby, kiss me _

You rest your head on his chest and his arms wrap around your torso fully. You feel him kiss your hair and rest his head on yours as you sway back and forth to the soft melody. “I’m so glad you’re back.” You say.

“I’m so glad I’m back too. I hate leaving you for that long; well, I hate leaving you, period.” His voice is soft and his tiredness is apparent as he continues to dance in the middle of the kitchen with you.

“I worry about you, y’know.”

“I know. But you don’t have to be worried, babe. I’ll always come back to you.”

“How can I know that for sure? You’re off saving the world every other day, there’s no guarantee that you’ll be safe.”

“Stop that. I’m here with you right now, aren’t I? And I’ve come back from everything mission in the last two years in one piece, just like I told you I would. You don’t need to worry about me so much, okay?”

You feel tears threaten to slip down your cheeks and you nod against him. “Okay.”

“I love you.” Steve says quietly.

“I love you too.” You tilt your head up towards him and capture his lips with yours. You move your hand to his hair and stand on your tip-toes before pulling away. “It’s late, baby. I’m gonna eat, you go shower, I’ll be in bed by the time you’re done.”

Steve nods and presses his lips to yours once more before stepping out of the kitchen and walking to the en suite bathroom to clean the dirt and dried blood off of himself. You sit down at the table and ate your food, rinsing your bowl and fork and putting them into the dishwasher after you finish. You take a few Advil out of Steve’s nightstand drawer and set them on top, accompanied by a glass of water, so that he can take it when he’s out before you curl up under the covers again.

Steve steps out of the bathroom with a white towel hung low on his waist soon after, putting on boxers and drying his hair with his towel before laying next to you. He wraps an arm around you, pulling you into his chest and sighing. “I love you so much.” He whispers.

“I love you too. There’s Advil on your nightstand for you.” You kiss his throat chastely.

He reaches to his nightstand and takes the pills, clicking his lamp off as you do the same.

“Thank you. Goodnight, sweetheart."

“Goodnight, Steve. Sweet dreams.” 


End file.
